


New Beginning

by Hoehoehoelt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: AU, Ficlet, M/M, and Cassian will be 24, by the end of the war Nico will be 19 not 14, not gonna be an underage ship folks!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoehoehoelt/pseuds/Hoehoehoelt
Summary: Nico wants to know what love means, wants to understand why the man who protected and cared for him said them.Some one shots to show the relationship between Cassian Cousland and Nikolai Mahariel in the place of Major Gilbert and Violet Evergarden





	New Beginning

Cassian Cousland had no idea why he was being called into Naval Captain Rendon Howe’s quarters. The man was an old friend of his family, so Cassian trusted him, but still. It was a little sudden..

 

As he made his way up the stairs, Cassian’s mind began to wander. Was he to be reprimanded for a mistake? Praised for a well thought out movement on enemy lines? Did Howe just want a drink?

 

When he reached the door of the Captain’s office, he took a deep breath, then knocked. Quickly there was a shouted “Come in”, and so Cassian did, shutting the door behind him as he walked into the large room. The Captain was sitting in one of his armchairs in front of the fireplace, simply lounging with a glass of wine in hand.

 

Cassian remained standing though, and bowed briefly.

 

“You wanted to see me, Captain?”

 

Howe took a long sip of his wine before he bothered to answer, placing it down on the nearby table as he said stood up and turned around to greet the young man with a small smile.

 

“I did. I wished to congratulate you on your new promotion, _Major_ Cassian Cousland.”

 

Cassian could slap himself. Of course it was going to be about the promotion!!! He didn’t have anything to worry about. He returned the smile with a relieved one of his own, bowing again in gratitude.

 

“Thank you, Sir.”

 

Howe scoffed and took a few steps towards Cassian, shaking his head.

 

“Please, call me Howe. I’ve known you since you were a lad.”

 

Cassian nodded, replying slightly more awkwardly this time.

 

“Of course..Howe.”

 

Howe seemed pleased however, and placed a hand on Cassian’s shoulder. It was quickly removed though as he continued on to the door, pausing just long enough to explain his actions.

 

“I have a gift for you. If you would follow me…”

 

Cassian followed Howe out of the room, into the dark hallway. They didn’t go far however, stopping again just a few doors down. Howe pulled out a key to unlock the room, and slowly pulled open the door. Once Cassian’s eyes had adjusted to the dimly lit room some, he could see a four poster bed up against the wall, a chest at the foot of it, an unlit fireplace with a table and chair in front of it, and then finally a bundle of blankets on the floor.

 

Wait. That last one shouldn’t have been there.

 

Cassian began approaching it on impulse, wanting to inspect it. If he looked hard enough, it seemed to be..Moving. If only a little. 

 

But he was promptly stopped by Howe clearing his throat. Cassian’s cheeks turned pink in embarrassment, realising he was getting ahead of himself, but Howe approached the blankets too..

 

The face he gave the young man was a serious one, and if Cassian looked hard enough, there was even a hint of loathing.

 

“My men and I found this on the Northern border. It is a weapon, and should be used as such. Don’t forget that.”

 

Cassian nodded, but he didn’t understand why Howe was being so cryptic. Would it just be a rare gun or something.

 

“...And don’t get attached, Cassian.”

 

Before Cassian could question that last sudden statement, the Naval Captain was pulling back the blankets. And underneath them…

 

Was a small elf...Cassian immediately felt alarmed and kneeled down, they weren’t moving! What the hell was Howe doing with a live person in his room?! And by the looks of it, a child at that!

 

Cassian reached out to touch them, but Howe beat him to it. He bent down and grabbed a fistful of the child’s hair, then roughly pulled them up. The child didn’t even respond, just rebalanced themself as Howe let go, looking at the two of them with despondent grey eyes…

 

Cassian was furious with Howe’s actions, and looked up at the man to let him know that.

 

“What the hell was that about?! Why have you got a kid?!”

 

What made Cassian’s anger flare even more was the fact that Howe looked completely...Nonchalant. Like Cassian was the one overreacting.

 

“Because... _He_ , will be a useful tool in this war to come. I saw him take down five men by himself.”

 

Howe reached out towards the young boy again, and with his protective instincts kicking in, Cassian grabbed the boy instead and pulled him to him, wrapping his arms around the elf to shield his small and worryingly thin body. Surprisingly, the elf didn’t resist. If anything he relaxed into Cassian’s warm form. But he just remained staring straight ahead, silently listening to the two men fighting.

 

Cassian shook his head, fingers hooking in the rags the boy wore. No living being could be a “tool”. Howe was wrong…

 

“Do what you want with it, Cassian. It’s your responsibility now...Make sure to keep control of it though…”

 

As much as Cassian didn’t want to agree, he figured it would make Howe leave him and the boy alone. So he just nodded.

 

He couldn’t get out of there quicker, scooping the young boy up into his arms and quickly carrying him out of the room. Cassian _hated_ how light the boy felt…

 

He supposed he’d need to figure out what to do with the boy...Protect him of course but...He didn’t want to let the child out of his sight…

 

That could all be figured out in the morning however. For now, he would have to get a place for the boy to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m probably gonna regret making this a multi-chapter but I’ll live.
> 
> Tumblr: Jaffa-Keksi (new username)


End file.
